


Domestic Bite

by trysomecats



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable Louis, Alternate Universe, He Loves his Stuffies, Human Harry, M/M, Motherly Liam, Parental Ziam, Zayn Liam and Louis are vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an adorable young vampire who is obsessed with his collection of stuffed animals. He is looked after by Liam and Zayn, a mated couple who are hopelessly in love. Everything is fine until Liam wants them to pose as a ‘normal’ domesticated human family. Worst of all, Liam is making Louis go to school. </p><p>Everything is a disaster until a curly haired boy who smells like cupcakes decides to be Louis’ best friend. Most importantly of all, he enjoys taking Louis shopping for new stuffed animals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Bite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sure where this came from. Too much coffee I guess. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

“It’s not fair Liam! I’m not a child, you can’t make me do anything!”

“I can make you do whatever I want Lou,” Liam informed him. “And yes you are a child. You might look eighteen years old, but you’ve only been a vampire for five.”  


Even though Louis’ pouting was usually endearing to Liam, it was beginning to grate at his nerves. The two had been having the same argument for the past two days, ever since Liam announced to Louis that he was enrolling him into school. What was even worse was that he was enrolled as a sixteen year old boy in year eleven.  


“I hate school! I hated it when I was human, and I’ll still hate it now. Aren’t you even worried about me draining all the humans dry? Or breaking stuff? Or...Or getting a detention?”  


Liam wasn’t having it. “Now you listen here Louis. We’re going to have a proper holiday this year, which means having a permanent home and fitting in with the community.”  


“But what does that have to do with school?”  


“We’re going to be a genuine family this year,” Liam explained. “As your maker, I’m responsible for you. Zayn is too, since we’re mated. It makes the most sense if I pose as your big brother, who gained custody of you after our parents’ deaths. Zayn of course is my husband. Since you’re the baby, you’re going to school. That’s the end of this discussion.”  


Louis looked devastated. “Zayn, are you really going along with this?”  


The black haired vampire, who had been silent the entire time, didn’t even look up from the book he was reading. “If Liam wants to be domesticate us, then that’s what we’re going to do.”  


That essentially settled things.  


“It’s not fair,” Louis protested petulantly one more time. “Having eternal life should mean doing whatever I want.”  


Louis much preferred their usual lifestyle, which was to wander from city to city, have a good time exploring the stores, bars, and clubs, hunt a few pesky humans, and then move on within a week!  


Out of the blue Liam decided that he wanted to play house this year. Liam was in charge, and as Louis’ maker, he played a role mixed between brotherly and paternal. In another less complicated explanation, Louis had no choice but to listen to him.  


The one thing that stunned Louis about this whole thing was Zayn. He was the very definition of a stereotypical vampire...dark, mysterious, antisocial, quiet. Louis would have thought Zayn would argue against this more than even he was. Zayn was way too in love with Liam...mated vampires confused Louis.  


* * *

“Look Lou, these pencils come with scented erasers!”  


Louis folded his arms. “I don’t want scented erasers.”  


Liam ignored him and put them into the cart.  


Liam was having way too much fun with getting Louis prepared for school.  


They had been at the store for almost an hour now. The cart was full of folders, notebooks, pens, pencils, sharpeners, sticky notes, highlighters, a ruler...basically anything having to do with education. Liam had even selected a fancy thesaurus and dictionary, and a bright red lunchbox that looked like it should belong to a five year old.  


Louis would be starting school next week. That was the only compromise Liam would make. The first day of the term actually started tomorrow, but Louis wanted time to prepare. A week was long enough to get ready, but not long enough to fall too far behind with the work.  


“We also need tablecloths,” Liam mused as he pushed the cart into a new isle.  


“Tablecloths? What for?”  


“In case we host a dinner party.”  


“A dinner party?” Louis wrinkled his nose. “We don’t even know anybody.”  


“But we will,” Liam insisted. “You’re going to make lots of friends at school, and so will Zayn and I at our jobs.”  


“I wish Niall was here,” Louis announced suddenly. “He’d take my side.”  


“Niall will be back in time for Christmas,” Liam reassured him. “You know he’s been long overdue for a visit to Ireland. You’re also wrong, Niall would take my side. He’s been to school a few times in his vampire years.”  


A woman nearby narrowed her eyes at Liam’s word choice, and so the older vampire quickly ushed Louis to a different isle.  


“Since you’ve been so well behaved, you can choose one toy.”  


Louis wanted to snap that he wasn’t a kid, but the bin full of stuffed animals caught his eye. If there was one thing Louis loved, it was stuffies. He quickly grabbed a soft white puppy and shoved it into the cart. Liam looked absolutely delighted.  


“I think we can be done shopping for the day,” He said. “I want to try making a casserole tonight, and it’s already almost six…”  


* * *

The one good thing about having a permanent residence was that Louis got his own room...well, until Niall came back. The house wasn’t anything special, but it had two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room, and bathroom.  


Louis’ room was painted blue and it had two windows. He had a nice twin bed and his duvet was red with fluffy white pillows. One great thing about having his own room was that Louis’ entire collection of stuffies had plenty of space.  


His stuffies were the most important things in the world. His collection was constantly growing; So far he had six kitties, four doggies, one frog, two sheep, one dinosaur, three lions, one turtle, one pig, and seven teddies. They were all lined up along the wall side of the bed.  


Louis’ favorite stuffie was the black teddy with a pink bowtie named “Beary”, and he was the first stuffie Louis had ever received. Liam had given him Beary during their first Christmas together. Then on Louis’ first vampire birthday, December 24th, Zayn had given him an orange lion that Louis named Orangie, and Orangie was his second favorite.  


Liam and Zayn didn’t know that Louis actually gave his stuffies names. He didn’t want them to think he was a baby or anything. It just didn’t feel right not to name something that he cuddled with every single night.  


Liam and Zayn got the large master bedroom, but Louis didn’t mind because his room had a soft white carpet and their room only had hardwood flooring. Sometimes Louis liked sleeping with the couple, because they gave really good cuddles and Louis often felt lonely since Niall wasn’t around to cuddle. Sometimes, however, Liam and Zayn wanted alone time.  


Louis understood that ‘alone time’ meant they were having grown up vampire sex.  


It was nice to have a kitchen. Liam kept it stocked up with blood pouches, because he didn’t want them out killing when they were trying to play ‘human’ for a year. Louis expected that he would be able to get away with hunting on weekends if he behaved nicely.  


They also had a television now. Louis loved the television, but Liam only let him watch one hour a day, with the exception of movie nights. Liam didn’t let Louis watch scary movies that had blood and killing. That didn’t matter, because Louis preferred Disney anyway. His favorite was The Lion King, and every time he watched it, he snuggled with Orangie.  


It was still weird sleeping at nighttime. A vampire should be hunting and having fun under the stars, not sleeping. He had been on this new schedule for a week now though, and it was getting slightly easier. Liam always gave him tummy rubs, and Zayn made him warm milk and cinnamon.  


Maybe having a home was nice, but school just wasn’t worth it.  


* * *

“Now, I’ve packed a few extra blood pouches in your lunchbox, along with an egg salad sandwich and some carrots. I don’t want you trading the carrots with other people for sweets, okay?”  


“Liam, I’m not a baby!” Louis rolled his eyes. Liam was almost two hundred, and it had been almost a century since he had stepped foot into school. He didn’t understand anything about it, except from examples in movies and books and advertisements.  


The eldest vampire continued to fret. “Are you sure you’re alright walking by yourself? I can go with you. I mean, I should probably introduce myself to your teachers, right?”  


Louis panicked. “No way, you probably shouldn’t!”  


“Shouldn’t I, Zayn?” Liam asked his mate.  


“You probably shouldn’t,” Zayn told Liam, and Louis silently thanked him with his eyes. Zayn looked really tired, and Louis knew how he felt. Since they were blending in, they had to reset their body clocks and sleep during the night, which was really strange.  


“Well...alright,” Liam seemed a bit disappointed. “But I want to hear all about it when you get home.”  


Louis grabbed his backpack. Inside with his school things was also his new stuffed puppy, hidden carefully. He didn’t want the others to know, or else they might judge him. “Can I go now?”  


“Yeah, you don’t want to be late. Come here and give me a hug.”  


Louis stepped forward and clung tightly to Liam for a moment. Despite his annoyance, this would be his first time spending the day away from Liam and Zayn, so he would miss them. Liam kissed his forehead and then Louis moved on to hug Zayn.  


“Behave yourself!” Liam called to Louis as he exited through the front door. Louis didn’t bother responding to that, because there was no way to guarantee his good behavior.  


Throughout the entire four block walk to school, Louis contemplated just skipping the first day. He knew that the school was expecting him though, and they would call Liam if he didn’t show up. Then Liam would be upset and Louis would be chastised, which was never fun.  


The school itself was actually quite small, which made sense because the town itself was tiny as well. Louis was dressed in skinny jeans, an oversized hoodie, and sunglasses in order to avoid getting sunburn. He used to tan so well when he was human, but as a vampire the sun hurt if his skin was exposed for more than a couple of minutes.  


The ‘baby’ vampire took a deep breath before pushing open the doors and strolling inside.  


* * *

If school had been bad when Louis was human, it was a thousand times worse as a vampire.  


Imagine being trapped in a bakery surrounded by delicious cakes and being extremely famished, but being chained to a wall and unable to touch any of the cakes. That was what it felt like to Louis, being surrounded by dozens of hearts pumping wonderful smelling blood.  


Louis had exceptional control, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t uncomfortable at times.  


The first thing Louis’ homeroom teacher did was make him introduce himself to the class. Louis, suddenly feeling rather shy, had muttered his name and took an empty seat all the way in the back.  


His first class of the day was algebra, which Louis despised. He hardly even remembered his times tables, let alone complicated algebraic equations. He spent most of the class drawing pictures of puppies in his notebook, rather than writing down any notes.  


During second period, two girls started asking him uncomfortable questions about where he had moved from, and about his family. Louis could only stutter and shy away from them. A few boys tried talking to him as well, but they eventually stopped because it was clear Louis didn’t want to socialize.  


When lunch came around, Louis noticed that most people bought the school lunch. He found a table that was empty and sat down, feeling slightly better. He could relax for twenty five minutes and eat his yummy lunch in peace.  


Louis pulled his red lunchbox from his bag, and the first thing he found inside was a good luck note from Liam. Louis smiled and ate his carrots.  


In the middle of eating his sandwich, he heard a girl snickering loudly. She and her friend were looking at his lunchbox. The vampire felt his face grow hot, despite not being able to blush due to his pale vampiric complexion.  


Lunch was evidently ruined. Louis slipped his lunchbox back into his bag and left the cafeteria, going into the bathrooms. Thankfully nobody was there, so he pulled out his brand new stuffed puppy from his backpack.  


He hugged the puppy close and rubbed his nose against the soft white fur. It wasn’t the same as being hugged by Liam or Zayn, but it was still comforting.  


But then the door opened and a boy walked in.  


He had a head full of brown curls and an overall beautiful face. Louis startled, mouth dropping open. He quickly stuffed the puppy into his bag and ran from the room, not even daring to look at the boy.  


This was by far the worst day ever, and he was absolutely going to refuse going to school tomorrow.  


* * *

Liam was waiting by the front door when Louis got home.  


“Well? How was it?”  


“Fine,” Louis muttered, dropping his backpack on the floor and hurriedly making his way towards the stairs.  


Liam reached out to him. “Wait, what’s the matter Lou?”  


Louis ignored Liam and made it into his bedroom, closing the door and locking it. He burrowed under his mountain of stuffies.  


For a while Louis moped. He wanted to be an older vampire who didn’t have to go to school, who didn’t have an attachment to soft plush inanimate objects, and who didn’t have a hard time making friends.  


Eventually Zayn sat on the side of Louis’ bed and rested a hand on his back.  


“I locked the door,” Louis pointed out, but he didn’t flinch away. Zayn had this amazing talent of being able to make everything feel okay even if someone was having the worst day possible.  


“I know,” Zayn replied. “Tell me about your day.”  


Louis rubbed his stuffed turtle against his cheek. “I ate all my carrots. A girl laughed at my lunchbox. Oh, and a boy saw that I had my new puppy in my backpack. He’s probably going to tell everyone, and then I’ll be teased.”  


“You don’t know that Lou,” Zayn comforted him.  


“Yes I do,” Louis sniffed. “Which is why I don’t want to go back. Please can’t you tell Liam that I don’t wanna go? I’ll be really good, I promise…”  


“Lou,” Zayn sighed and patted his leg. “Let’s make a deal. Try at least one more day, for me and Liam. If it goes horribly then I’ll talk to him, okay?”  


“Okay,” Louis agreed, but only because he knew the next day would go horribly.  


“That’s my little Lou,” Zayn praised him, and Louis couldn’t help but smile back, hugging the older vampire closely. “Let me see those fangs.”  


Giggling, Louis lifted up his lips to reveal two small sharp fangs, playfully snapping at the other’s neck. Even if his day was horrible, at least he had his family.  


* * *

Louis sat alone at his lunch table, a brown paper bag in front of him instead of his red lunchbox. Inside was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with no crusts, celery sticks covered in peanut butter, two pouches of blood (with a twisty straw included) and one frosted sugar cookie. There was also another encouraging note from Liam.  


Louis had just readied his blood pouch when it happened.  


“Hello, do you mind if I sit here?”  


The vampire looked up, and then his eyes widened in fear. It was the boy from yesterday, the one with beautiful curls and pink lips and green eyes...the one who had seen Louis’ stuffed puppy!  


For a moment Louis could only stare back in horror. Why did the boy want to sit with him? Was he going to tease or blackmail him? Finally Louis nodded, and the boy beamed as he placed his tray of school food down on the table and sat across from Louis.  


There was an awkward silence.  


“I’m Harry,” The boy finally introduced himself, smiling lazily as he peeled an orange.  


Louis was still cautious. “...Louis Tomli- ah, Louis Payne.”  


Harry didn’t seem to catch his stutter. “I know, you’re the new boy, right? Is today any better than yesterday?”  


Louis froze, eyes glazed over in panic.  


“You looked really sad in the bathrooms yesterday,” Harry confessed. “I wanted to make sure you were okay today.”  


“Oh,” Louis was taken aback, mostly because this kid seemed genuinely nice. “Well, I’m okay today I guess.”  


“I’m glad,” Harry smiled. “It’s really nice here, once you get to know people. I moved here two years back, so I know what it’s like to be the new kid. I...had a hard time in the beginning too.”  


“It has been hard,” Louis agreed, absentmindedly sucking on his blood pouch. Harry smelled good. Sort of like a vanilla cupcake with raspberry flavored frosting. Louis could hear the blood pulsing through his veins, and the thrum of his heart beating.  


“Well, I’m here if you need anything.” Harry told him earnestly. “You’re...well, honestly you’re really cute.”  


Louis resisted the urge to winkle his nose...that was something Liam would say. “Are you just teasing me because you saw my stuffie?”  


“What?” Harry blinked. “Oh no, that’s not it! There’s nothing wrong with, uh, stuffies. I think they’re adorable.”  


“Y-You do?” Louis asked in awe. This boy just might be a potential mate. Well, he would be if he was a vampire, maybe.  


“Course,” Harry sounded more confident now. “I even have one myself. I have a teddy bear that my mum gave me when I was a baby.”  


Louis couldn’t help but beam as he took another slurp of his blood.  


“What is that, fruit punch?” Harry asked, eyeing the red liquid being suked through the straw.  


“Yup!” Louis quickly agreed. “Hey, do you want my celery?”  


“Sure!” Harry said enthusiastically. “I’ll trade you my chocolate cake for your celery.”  


Harry was definitely Louis’ new favorite human.  


* * *

Liam was once again waiting for Louis by the door when he got home. “How was school today Lou?”  


Louis had developed a completely new attitude about school today.  


“It was nice!” He told Liam. “I made a friend, his name is Harry and he’s probably the best human I’ve ever met. It turns out that we have biology together, he’s going to ask Mrs. Pearson if he can be my lab partner so we can share the same microscope! He also loves stuffies, and baking, and...and stuffies!”  


Liam, who had been expecting a temper tantrum from Louis, was taken aback.  


“That’s amazing Lou! Didn’t I tell you things would work out?”  


“Yeah,” Louis hugged the older vampire tightly.  


Liam sniffed the air. “Do I smell chocolate?”  


Louis smiled. “Harry gave me chocolate cake.”  


“You didn’t trade your healthy snack, did you?”  


* * *

Louis decided that he really, really, really liked Harry.  


Harry was seventeen years old. He sat down and ate lunch with Louis every single day now. They also now shared the same microscope in biology. One great thing about Harry was that he worked at a bakery. Harry often brought Louis homemade cupcakes, but they didn’t smell as good as Harry himself. Harry would also always eat Louis’ yucky fruit for him too.  


Another nice thing was that Harry was popular. Ever since people had seen Harry sitting with Louis, they went out of their way to be extra nice to the vampire. The girls called him things like ‘cutie-pie’ and ‘sweetie’, and the boys always invited Louis to play footie during free period.  


The best thing about Harry, however, was that he endorsed Louis’ passion for stuffies.  


“I brought you something Lou,” Harry announced once day as he pulled out a package from his school bag.  


“What is it Hazza?” Louis asked, eyeing the package curiously.  


“Why don’t you open it and find out,” Harry passed him it.  


Louis tore open the package and his eyes widened. There was stuffed fox, with a long soft tail and apple red fur. Louis stared at it for a moment in shock, and then smiled widely, hugging the animal closely to his chest.  


“Oh thank you Hazza! I don’t have a foxie, this is brilliant! I’ll call him Chester. Does he look like a Chester?”  


“Of course he does Lou,” Harry agreed.  


The onlooking students cooed at the interaction between the two, as Louis hugged the fox tightly to his chest and gave Harry doe eyes.  


Louis felt pure gratification. He acted spontaneously. “Do you...maybe want to come over sometime? You can meet my other stuffies...I have Dino, and Beary, and Piggie, and Charles, and Jennifer, and Orangie…”  


Harry looked absolutely delighted. “I’d love that!”  


The vampire couldn’t help but giggle. “Wow, you’re my best friend ever Hazza!”  


For the rest of the day, Louis carried Chester tightly in his arms. Even the professors didn’t have the heart to tell the smiley boy to put his stuffie away.  


* * *

When Louis announced to Liam that he was having Harry over, it sent the oldest vampire into this crazy domestic mode. He cleaned the house from top to bottom, including washing the windows and vacuuming the carpets.  


“Our first human guest!” Liam had sang happily, only he was wrong, because the postman came to the door every single day with junk mail, and Louis counted him as a guest.

“Remember Liam, this is Louis’ friend,” Zayn cautioned. He knew that Liam would follow Harry around like a puppy unless told otherwise. “We have to make sure not to overwhelm the human boy.”  


“Harry’s going to meet my stuffies,” Louis told his vampire guardians gleefully.  


“Of course he is,” Liam kissed Louis’ forehead. “Now go wash up and change out of your jammies.”  


Louis pouted. “But Harry’s not coming until noon, that’s three hours from now!”  


“Go on Lou,” Liam pushed him toward the stairs. “Zayn, come help me look up good lunch recipes…”  


Harry ended up being ten minutes late. Louis almost ended up crying because he thought that perhaps Harry had forgotten. The vampire had went to the trouble of putting his stuffies on their best display (Zayn had even bought a pretty red ribbon for Chester to wear).  


When there was a soft knock on the door, Louis shoved past Liam to reach it first, and he came face to face with his new best friend. Harry was wearing a hoodie and jeans, all smiles and dimples.  


“Sorry I’m late, Mum wouldn’t let me leave until I finished the dishes.”  


“Hazza!” Louis hugged him. “I thought you got lost.”  


Harry laughed. “It’d be awfully hard to get lost in this small town.”  


Before Louis had a chance to reply, Liam stepped forward, Zayn lurking slightly behind him.  


“It’s so great to meet you Harry,” Liam grasped his hand. “Our Lou’s told us so much about you. I’m his big brother Liam, and this is my husband Zayn.”  


Harry’s eyebrows drew together slightly. “I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you.”  


Before Liam could pester Harry any further, Louis grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the stairs. “Come see my room!” It was actually a keycode for ‘come see my stuffies’.    


Louis introduced Harry to all of his stuffies, which amounted to twenty five, excluding Chester. Harry said hello to each and every animal, even petting their heads, much to Louis’ delight.  


They both sat on Louis’ bed, and Harry grew serious.  


“Louis, I need to ask you something.”  


The vampire, who was holding a rainbow teddy bear closely, smiled. “What is it Hazza?”  


Harry twisted his hands nervously. “Where...where are your parents? Is it just Liam and Zayn who look after you?”  


“Oh,” Louis was taken aback by the question. “Well, my parents are in Heaven.”  


It was true. Louis’ real parents, and siblings, were all in Heaven. Sometimes his human memories were fuzzy, but Louis remembered being so sad and lonely after his family was taken away from him. That was why he ran away from the orphanage and lived on the streets up until he was eighteen.  


But then Liam and Zayn had found him.  


Now everything was okay.  


“Lou,” Harry was teary eyed. He pulled the vampire close to him. “I had no idea. I’m so sorry Angel.”  


Louis took Harry’s hands. “It’s okay, I have Liam and Zaynie, and now I have you too.”

* * *

The very next day, Harry took Louis to a toy store. They went over to an aisle that was completely filled with only stuffed animals. Louis practically vibrated with excitement, holding onto Harry’s hand tightly.  


“I’m going to buy you a stuffie,” The taller boy announced. “Pick whatever one you want.”  


Louis immediately went for the blue velvet elephant, eyes filling with tears of appreciation.  


“I love you Hazza,” Louis announced. “You’re the best human in the world!”  


Harry laughed, even though Louis’ wording had been a little strange.  


After the toy store, Harry took Louis to a pizza parlor for dinner. They split a giant pizza between them, including a liter of Coke. Lastly, they shared a humongous bowl of chocolate ice cream. Liam would be upset if he knew Louis was eating this much sweets, but that was okay, because he would brush extra well tonight. **  
**

It was beginning to grow dark, plus it was a school night, so soon they headed back. Harry thought it would be best to walk Louis home.  


“You’re so incredible Lou,” Harry told Louis on the porch outside his house.  


“You are too Harry,” Louis smiled shyly. “I like you a lot.”  


“Do you like me enough to accept a kiss?”  


Louis’ eyes widened. He had never kissed anybody before. Watching Liam and Zayn kiss was sometimes yucky, but the thought of doing it with Harry seemed much more appealing. He wordlessly nodded, and so Harry leaned down and gently connected their lips.  


It became too much. Louis was so close to Harry’s neck and jugular. He could practically feel the pulse, and it was very loud to his ears. He caught the delicious aroma and was forced to act as he pulled away from the other boy.  


Louis bit Harry.  


He bit him right on the neck.  


“Ow!” Harry shoved the smaller teen away from him in a panic. Louis, now realizing what he had done, stepped back and licked his lips as he watched with wide eyes upon seeing bright red blood trickling down the side of Harry’s neck.  


Before either teen could do anything, the door slammed open and Zayn emerged.  


Harry’s eyes were wide as he stared at Louis in shock. “Y-You...you bit me! What the hell...”  


Louis felt his eyes well up with tears.  


“Louis, go upstairs,” Zayn ordered sharply, and the baby vampire complied.  


Louis laid down on his bed and cried his heart out. He knew that everything was ruined now. He’d hurt Harry, and now he wouldn’t have a best friend anymore. They would have to move away now, and Liam would be so sad…  


Louis eyed his stuffies and suddenly felt a burst of anger. He wanted to be an older vampire who was serious and had control over his emotions and actions. The vampire picked up one of his puppies and threw it as hard as he could across the room. This was followed by another, and then another.  


Soon the last stuffie left was Chester. The fox stared back at Louis with wide innocent eyes, and the vampire broke down. He hugged Chester tightly, nuzzling his face into the soft fur and getting his tears dried by it.  


Time passed, and Louis didn’t dare leave his room. He could hear faint commotion downstairs and wondered where Harry was and how he was doing. Finally there was a knock on his door, and Liam came in.  


“Hush now darling,” Liam held him tightly. “Everything is alright. Come downstairs now, okay?”  


Louis followed Liam downstairs, and he was surprised to find Harry sitting on the counter in the kitchen. His neck was bandaged tightly, but other than that he looked just fine.  


“Hi Lou!” The curly haired human greeted him with a gentle smile.  


Louis was confused. “Hazza...why are you still here?”  


“Harry knows the truth now,” Zayn answered, surprisingly putting an arm around the human’s shoulders. “He’s promised not to reveal us.”  


The baby vampire was in shock. “But...but I bit you. Aren’t you scared?”  


Harry jumped off the counter and walked over, taking Louis’ smaller hands in his big ones.  


“Of course I’m not scared. You’re still the most adorable boy I know. If anything, I love you even more now that I know.”  


Louis wasn’t so quick to accept this. His blue eyes were teary.  “B-But I hurt you!”  


“You didn’t mean it,” Harry kissed his head. “There’s nothing to forgive.”  


Liam put a hand on Louis’ shoulder. “Besides, your fangs aren’t venomous yet. It takes at least ten years for venom to develop. Harry will heal and be completely fine.”  


It took awhile, but eventually Louis came to the realization that Harry wasn’t going to leave him. He still had his best friend. They cuddled together on the couch while Liam called Harry’s mom and persuaded her to allow Harry to stay over despite it being a school night. Afterwards the three vampires did the best they could to answer Harry’s questions.  


“You’re so special Lou,” Harry told him later when they were in Louis’ bed. All of the animals had been picked up and were now surrounding them under the blankets as snuggle buddies.

“You’re special too Hazza,” Louis held him tightly, eyes closed. “I’m not ever going to let you go.”  


“I’m not letting you go either.”  


“Good,” Louis smiled and then opened his eyes. “Hey Hazza, can we go shopping for stuffies tomorrow after school?”  


“Of course we can.”  


**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a part 2, depending on how you guys feel...


End file.
